<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Santa by Mercury_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826897">Secret Santa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Writer/pseuds/Mercury_Writer'>Mercury_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Secret Santa, Stiles is only here briefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Writer/pseuds/Mercury_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam bugs Mason to give him Theo for The Pack's secret Santa because he has the perfect gift for Theo planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar &amp; Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own any of there characters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please Mason- I have the perfect gift planned for Theo, please just let me get him for secret Santa.” Liam whined for what seemed like the 100th time, for Mason at least. </p><p>“Fine Liam.” Mason practically yells, completely fed up with Liam’s whining and pleading- it was seriously annoying. </p><p>“Thank you so much Mase.” Said Liam excitedly. Mason smiled at Liam as he rushed off, presumably to start preparing his gift. Mason knew Liam and Theo got on really- like really well- they did live together after all, and he was pretty sure they both had feelings for each other that extended deeper that friendship and were each other’s anchors- but he couldn’t understand what gift could be so important Liam had to pester him, non-stop.</p><p>The gift Liam had planned was a necklace with a coyote charm. The charm itself would be made of a piece of Kira’s sword- the one used to send Theo to Hell. The gift was to be a symbol that Theo was trusted and wanted (particularly by Liam) and that he was part of the Pack and there was no intention of sending him back into the ground. Liam knew that Theo still felt insecure around the Pack, like he didn’t quite belong, and Liam wanted to change that. Of course Liam had reassured Theo that he was welcome and wanted, but Theo never thought he did. Theo- being Theo- never actually said or showed this and despite how good he was a lying and hiding his emotion he couldn’t do that with Liam anymore, he knew Theo too well. </p><p>Mason, as promised, rigged the secret Santa so Liam got Theo and they decided to meet up on Christmas Eve to give each other gifts as everyone would be with their families on Christmas Day. </p><p>Liam was, if he was truthful, slightly nervous to give Theo his gift. He was worried what Theo would think, if he would even like it, if he would take Liam using part of the sword the wrong way. The gifts were handed out, most figuring out who had given the gift to each other. Liam’s gift for Theo was saved for last, which was probably done by Mason deliberately. </p><p>“Here you go Theo. I wonder who this one’s from.” Mason said, glancing not-so subtly over to Liam. </p><p>He unwrapped the gift and was greeted by a small black box, when he opened it he saw the necklace inside. When he took it out he inspected the charm, smiling softly at the coyote charm, his expression changing when he realised what the material was. </p><p>“Is this from you Liam?” Theo asked, appearing calm and unbothered- hiding his emotion to everyone in the room. Liam nodded in response, to which Stiles muttered something about ruining the point of secret Santa- “it’s called that for a reason Liam.”</p><p>“Do-do you like it?” Questioned Liam, unsure of what Theo’s response would be. </p><p>“I love it Li. The charm- it’s made from the sword right?” Theo asked. </p><p>“Yeah, I-I wanted to show you that we wouldn’t ever send you back, you belong here with us Theo. You’re pack now and I trust you and want you here-.” Liam said softly. Theo, much to the shock of the rest of the pack, actually showed emotion, they could see the tears in his eyes at what Liam had just said and the gift that he’d just been given. </p><p>“Thank you Liam. That’s probably the nicest thing anyone has done for me.” Theo says in complete earnest, sounding as if he was about to cry any second. Scott cleared his throat to break the silence that just filled the room and announced that it was time for the meal he and Melisa had prepared earlier in the day.</p><p>“Hey Liam, can I talk to you privately for a second?” Theo asked as everyone filtered out of the living room. </p><p>“Sure, is everything okay?” Liam asked. </p><p>“I just want to say thank you again, for the necklace. It’s beautiful. I love it Li.” Theo said. </p><p>“I’m so glad you do Theo, I meant what I said as well. I do trust you and I promise you I’ll not let anyone take you away. I want you here. I need you.” Liam said, saying the last bit quieter as if unsure what Theo would say. </p><p>“I need you too Liam. Who knows where I would be without you. You’ve saved me Liam, I mean before all this I was living in my truck, with barely any food- barely surviving. You gave me a home and you made me feel happy and loved- something if you’d told me two years ago I never thought would be possible for me again. I’m so grateful for everything you’ve done for me Liam.” Confessed Theo to a stunned Liam.<br/>
“Without you Liam I wouldn’t be here and I’ll always be grateful for that and love you for it.” Theo added. </p><p>“L-love me?” Liam chocked out, stunned by what Theo had just said.</p><p>“Yeah. I-I think I’m in love with you Liam.” Theo stammered out, a contrast to his usual cool demenor. </p><p>“Well Theo.” Liam said casually, as if his didn’t almost pass out with shock moment earlier. “I think I love you too.” Theo beamed, happiness soaring through him- a happiness he never though he would have, or would ever deserve.</p><p>“Merry Christmas Baby wolf.” Theo said happily.</p><p>“Merry Christmas Theo.” Liam responded before closing the gap between the two of them and kissing Theo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is part of a Christmas series however it will be different fandoms and none of them are linked</p><p>Hope y'all enjoyed reading! xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>